One Tequila, Two Tequila, Three Tequila Floor
by Urban Rose
Summary: AU: Bella and the Cullens are all humans, however the wolves do exist. Bella returns from University, where she has been for the last four years, having broken up with Edward. Alice and Rose organise a girl's night where Bella is re-introduced to her childhood best friend, the older, very sexy and extremely muscle bound Jacob Black. No imprinting.
1. Chapter 1

The blurb bits:

**Author:** Urban Rose

**Pairing**: Bella/Jacob

**Genre: **_Drama, Friendship, Romance_

**Rating**: _M (eventually)_

**Summary: **AU: Bella and the Cullens are all humans, however the wolves do exist.

Bella returns from University, where she has been for the last four years, having broken up with Edward. Alice and Rose organise a girl's night where Bella is re-introduced to her childhood best friend, the older, very sexy and extremely muscle bound Jacob Black. No imprinting in this story. The Cullens/Hales have grown up with the "pack" but obviously they don't know about their friends other life.

**Beta/Pre-Readers:**

**In Progress**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Hopefully this will be a very short/sexy story while I have writer's block. But had idea for this so thought I'd see where it went so let me know what you think and if it is worth continuing xx

Preface:

Bella was feeling rather brave. She didn't normal drink, so the two vodka and cokes she had been given, were already working their way into her system. They wasn't enough to make her merry but boost her confidence to be able to complete the challenge set for her by Kim.

Who ever had the bright idea to play these damn drinking game needed to be shot! She scanned the crowd for a bald head, shaking her head, at the mature tone the evening had taken.

"Over there Bella" Alice pointed to the bar, as her phone vibrated on the table.

Looking at where her best friend was pointing she saw the light reflecting of a bald head.

"Okay, here goes."

Taking a massive gulp of her drink to finish it, she turned to the group of girls and winked in what she hoped was a sultry manner, as they all roared in laughter as she attempted to walk sexily in the damn high heels Leah and Rose had forced her in, over to her target.

Squeezing into the tiny gap at the bar besides the man, she noticed the man wasn't actually bald, but had fair blonde hair cut in an extremely short army style crew cut. He looked like he was in his late forties, and looked extremely drunk. Bella's conscience was arguing with itself. Bad Bella wanted her to get the drink, as her challenge requested, good Bella wanted to make a hasty retreat back to the safety of her friends. Not actually bald man leaned over her shoulder , slurring "Now what's a pretty little thing doing in a place like this?" then he pinched her backside, so hard he brought tears to her eyes.

Bella was stunned, she couldn't believe she had just been molested in public, but someone old enough to be her father. She was debating whether to ignore him or turn around slap this creep hard across his face, challenge or not, when a deep husky voice spoke, making Bella jump, "Touch her again, and you will lose both your arms and legs. Understand? Now get out of here before I decide to do it just for the hell of it".

The voice was the sexist thing she had ever heard, it made her panties, pool with desire, even though the voice had dripped with violence and menace. Bella shivered as erotic fantasies crashed into her mind, turning her on, more than she had ever been before, she tried to suppress her moan and her thighs from rubbing together, to create some friction.

She turned around to thank her hero, but no one was there, she turned around puzzled, only to see the girls were all stood at the table putting their jackets on. Not one of them was looking in her direction.

Fucking typical, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did I end up here again?" Bella mused, as she stood in the driveway of her father's house.

This was the first Christmas and New Years Bella had spent at "home", in almost four years. Home being Forks, Washington, with her father, Charlie. She didn't count Renee and Phil's house as home, she never had really felt settled in any of the houses she had lived with Renee, her mother as so flighty they rarely stayed for long in any one house to settle, put down roots, or in some cases, learn the address let alone make friends. It wasn't until Bella had decided to allow her free-spirited mother the freedom to travel/follow her much younger second husband, and came to live with Charlie, just after her seventeenth birthday, that she finally began to feel remotely settled, and the true sense of "home" for the first time in her life.

Charlie had offered to pick me up at the airport, but Alice's father had already arranged for a hire car for us to get home. He had made sure it was identical to Emmett's postbox red Ford F150 4x4, which he had in Berkeley. Emmett had literally whooped so loudly when he saw it, I was amazed he hadn't broken any of it's windows. Thankfully it was spacious enough for the five of us, as Em sped from Seattle airport towards Forks. Pulling my very full suitcase up the driveway, I heard a toot, and yells of "see ya soon! Be ready!" as I turned to wave goodbye to my friends.

Charlie, hearing the commotion came barrelling down the steps. "Bells your home! I have missed you so much!"

I had graduated in the summer, five months earlier, along with Alice and Edward, but after my break up with Edward, I hadn't wanted to return home, and Alice, being the best friend I could have ever asked for, had stayed with me, along with her boyfriend Jasper, Alice's big brother Emmett, and his girlfriend and Jasper's twin, Rose, which is how I had ended up coming back to Forks with them for the Christmas Holidays, they had refused to leave me behind. Charlie had been thrilled when I had rung to say I was coming home for Christmas, he had hollered so loudly I could actually see his fist punch the air, which had made me chuckle, and miss him more than I already had. He was even more enthusiac once he learnt that Edward not only wouldn't be joining us, but he was no longer on the scene.

After being cajoled into returning home for Christmas, I had soon been persuaded to return on a more permanent basis, which I hadn't yet told Charlie, just in case I changed my mind, but I knew the others, had stayed longer than they wanted in Berkeley for me, and the others as well as Charlie were keen, for us to return home, so here I was again. The cold and snow was a shock, compared to the sun and heat from San Fran. I was going to miss the sun that was for sure. Charlie pulled me into his usual awkward hug, before grabbing my suitcase and leading the way into the house.

Having left for the university of California, just before I had turned nineteen, I hadn't returned to Forks, for no longer than a weekend here and there, instead inviting my friends and family to come and stay with me and my then boyfriend Edward, in our plush apartment. Having broken up with Edward, after finding he was cheating on me, with a "family friend" of his mother, yes his mother's friend, I moved in with my best friend and Edward's step sister, Alice, while we both finished college, working part-time in a book-cafe, while I tried to find something more substantial, career wise. But there wasn't any jobs, whereas there had been several in Seattle, Port Angeles, and even one in Forks for me. Having planned to travel with Edward, for six months, I found myself in some what of a dead end after graduating. I hadn't been keen, but like with everything in my relationship with Edward, he had moaned, complained until he had not only got his way, but i had also agreed to fund the majority of it, even though he could easily afford the trip several times over, but to say he was scrooge would be an understatement.

However after finding Edward, and Tanya screwing in the back of her car, packed outside their apartment block of all places, I had gone up to our apartment, which was far too ostentatious, for my liking, packed everything I could carry in two suitcases, my books, laptop, and any photographs which didn't have Edward in them, left my door key, and my mobile phone, which I conveniently broke, before walking out.

In that moment I had never felt more heart broken, but also never felt more free. I was finally free to do as I pleased with no one around to tell me what I was supposed to do, wear, eat, or say. it had actually been incredibly liberating leaving that weedy twit behind! Edward didn't even realise, as I climbed back in my car, his attention focused only on the strawberry blonde in his lap as I sped off to Alice's.

I had enough in my savings, for at least six months if I was careful and maybe longer if I moved back in with Charlie for a while, but I also felt a little lost with no plans.

I had no idea what was happening later, but I knew Rose and Alice had organised a girls' only night while the boys met up with the other lads. I didn't feel like a big night but I also knew I would have fun with the girls, and I had truly missed the other girls. It had been years since we had all been together.

I was so glad I had decided to move to Forks, it was something I would never regret, not only had I finally got the much wanted father/ daughter relationship I wanted, a sense of home and even family, with the large group of friends Alice had introduced me too. I actually often wished I had moved to Forks, sooner. Alice had bounced over on the first day and took me under her wing. We quickly became fast friends, inseparable and as soon as she introduced me to her huge big brother Emmett, he too had quickly taken me under his big brother hat, and I loved them both for making me feel part of their family, even Carlisle, their father and their step-mother Esme, always treated me like another daughter. Emmett's high school sweetheart, Rose, also treated me, the same as she did Alice. Emmett, Alice and the Hale twins had grown up together.

After Alice had turned 17, Jasper had asked her on a date, and the rest was history. Edward, had lived with Alice, and Emmett, since his mother's marriage to their father, but he wasn't as close to his step brother or sister, preferring his own company, it had been his interest in his step-sister's best friend, that had brought him into the family fold, so to speak. The Cullen children, and the Hale twins, had loved Bella as soon as they had met her, and quickly integrated her into their circle of friends, which Bella was surprised to find included some of her childhood friends from La Push, Leah, her little brother Seth, as well as Leah's boyfriend, Sam, Leah's cousin, Emily, who had moved to reservation at the same time as Bella, and Sam's friends Paul and Jared, and Jared's girlfriend Kim. In the two years Bella lived in Forks, the group had become a tight group, until the Hale twins and Emmett, Leah, Sam, Paul and Jared graduated, a year before Bella, Alice, and Edward did. Leah, and Emily had gone to Washington State, Jared and Sam went to college in Port Angeles, while Paul got a job at Dowling's garage. Rose, Jasper and Emmett, had decided to attend the University of California, in Berkeley. It was actually Bella and Rose who had chosen this particularly University to visit and along with Alice had fallen in love with it, the boys simply opted they too didn't want the group split, and when Emmett had received several sports scholarships to various universities, including UC Berkeley, it was decided. Doctor Cullen, had given a substantial donation to the school, three times the total amount of the scholarship, in return. As he stated, Emmett could afford to go to college, and he didn't want another child missing out because of him, so the donation was given with the condition that every year his children attended, the same donation would be given, for anyone who came from less fortunate backgrounds had the chance to attend.

Little did I know, Carlisle had also paid for a "full scholarship", so I could attend, but it was disguised as a scholarship as he and Esme, knew both Charlie and I would have refused the help. I hadn't found out till Edward had thrown it in my face, in yet another post split argument, calling her a selfish ungrateful bitch. Carlisle had quickly squashed her ranting

about paying him back, explaining it was a gift and why he had done it, and had Edward's mother not shared the news with Edward after the break up, no one would have been any the wiser. Telling me I was very much like another daughter to him, as was Rose, and that he knew Alice would have missed me terribly, or she wouldn't had even gone to college, without her, and Bella would never had been able to go without, and that the university would have given her a scholarship anyway. Carlisle ended the phone call by stating he knew she was destined for great things, he had merely helped her on to her first stepping stone. Bella was amazed at how generous and kind, Carlisle was, and Esme, too when she wasn't blinded by love for her horrible son.

* * *

I had finally finished unpacking, and managed to get a shower, and was now standing in front of my wardrobe, in a camisole and shorts set, when the front door knocked. I heard father get up and open the door. I heard lots of noise and voices, before Charlie called me down, I bounced down the stairs, to be greeted by Leah and Emily, and a man in a wheelchair. Squealed as Leah and Em both pounced on me with cuddles.

"Please tell me you're my surprise for tonight?" I asked hopefully.

Charlie, Leah and Emily laughs were joined by a deep chuckle, "we're a small part of it" Emily said mysteriously, as I groaned "I hate surprises, can't you tell me please?" I pleaded them. It was the man in the wheelchair, who spoke as the girls shook their heads no, "Still the same old Bella, I see Charlie. You always did hate surprises even as a baby. Always cried at peek a boo". It wasn't until he spoke that I remembered his voice, and put a name to the slightly older more weathered face.

"Billy? Billy Black? Oh my! I haven't seen you since I moved to Forks! Gosh! How are you? How are the twins? and Jacob? Are they home for Christmas too?" Billy laughed at all my questions, but Leah stopped him answering.

"This catch up can wait come on Swan let's go! You only need your phone and purse."

Charlie looked mortified as he looked at me in just my teeny pjs, I blushed as I realised I stood in front of Billy in basically nothing. "W-w-wait a minute now! Bella needs clothes on before she goes out this house! and a coat and shoes! No daughter of mine is going out in her under garments". Leah and Emily laughed, "Chill Charlie, we have everything she needs at Billy's"

"At Billy's, I asked confused?"

Billy laughed "Let's get some beers Chief, I needed to escape my house it is over run with women!" with that Leah pulled me out the house, with Emily pulling me, as I got outside, Rose and Alice grabbed me as Leah ran back in to get my purse and phone, incase I tried to escape.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I was pushed into Rose's red convertible BMW.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily and Leah vaulted over the back seats, landing beside me, so I squashed between them both. Alice unravelled the silk scarf from her neck and passed it to Emily as Leah grabbed both my hands in a strong vice like grip. "What the fuck Leah? You're hurting me! When did you turn into She Ra? Hey what the hell? Guys I really don't know what the hell is going on but blindfolds and tying my hands up... Really? After kidnapping me from my house in my pjs? You do remember my dad is chief of police right?"  
"Swan we have one more scarf left don't me gag you as well!" Leah spoke as the others all laughed.  
"Charlie loves us Bella, we are his"... Suddenly all four girls chimed in with "adopted daughters" laughing as I huffed and slouched against the leather seat. "Charlie would never do anything to us and he saw you willingly get in the car... So I don't think the kidnapping charge will stick!" Alice piped up again.  
"Damn with bloody friends, like these who needs enemies!" I muttered under my breath. Leah leaned and whispered darkly in my ear "I heard that Baby Swan, play nice or else", before she kissed my noisely on the cheek. "We have missed you guys, thank fuck you are finally back! Now the fun can begin!" The other girls all whooped and cheered as Rose turned the radio up as loud as it would go as a Rihannia song burst through the speakers, making the bass speakers Em had put in, vibrate the whole back seat. Which was a very surreal feeling with my hands tied and with the loss of sight all my other senses were alive, and my over imaginative mind kicked into play. Hmmm it had been a very long time since I had felt this hyper aware and my horny little mind begun working on a fantasy I didn't even know I had.  
I was blindfolded and bound on a still warm bonnet of a black sleek 4x4, while a tall, dark handsome guy, with muscles covering every inch of his topless chest, was kissing up my thighs, slowly then he pushed my skirt up further, before he continued kissing closer to where I really wanted his lips, then it was cold as he pulled away, I whimpered, a deep chuckle was the only response I got before I felt kiss on the top of my lacy panties, and his tongue run up and down them pressing hard through the thin material as a deep groan escaped his throat making my insides spasm and moan rasped from me, as I bucked my hips against his tongue, as he lips made a...  
"Bella we're here come on, wake up" Alice shrilled excitedly, as Leah laughed and said "she isn't asleep trust me... Maybe tieing up the baby swan wasn't such a good idea". I could tell she was smirking just from her voice, as I blushed fiercely. Was I that obvious? Rose and Emily both laughed dirtly, "never would have took you for a freak in bed Bella" Rose snickered.  
"Guys, come on, stop taking the piss! Either help me out or undo these damn scarves please!" I begged.  
"Ok, keep ya panties on". The shackles from my wrists were taken off, and a hand grasped my hand and elbow as I was coaxed from the car.  
"And the blindfold?"  
"Stays on for a teeny bit longer Bella! You will love your surprise" Alice soothed, rubbing my back. I was led painstakingly slowly forwards, amazingly I didn't fall over or trip which given was nearly impossible when I was looking was actually quite a feat! I was directed from a porch and inside a house. I heard very deep chuckles as a hot pair of strong hands grabbed me and spun me three times and a familiar voice whispered in my ear "You're It Bella!"  
Laughter ensued throughout the room, giggles of the girls I recognised, some I couldn't place and the deep resonating laughter of a man or men I couldn't reply but I recognised Jared's voice as the whisperer! Reaching for the blindfold to discover the mystery laughers, I was quickly tackled and my hands placed behind my back as someone shooed someone away with "Go or you'll be late! You have had your fun! Yes yes kiss kiss come on let's go!"  
"Kim? Kimmy? Is that you? Oh my god someone take this bloody thing of me! Kim tell em!"  
"See look what you have done now!" Kim chastised someone... "Jared? Jay I know your here come on help ya baby sister out here" Jarwd laughed, "as much as I do love you baby sis, I also love sex and you know Kim will ban me for a month if I ruin their surprise!"  
"You will looking at two, if you don't get that behind out of ere now!"  
Deep laughter and girly giggles echoed as Jared and someone else made a lot of noise leaving with yelps and oi's following them.  
"OK Bella, are you ready?" Leah let go of my hands again, and I felt a tug on my make shift blindfold as it fell off, I blinked trying to adjust my eyes with the dancing light orbs flashing across my vision and to the change in light, when I noticed three bronzed beautiful women stood in front of me, one was about my height, the other two was an inch or two taller, all three had long sleek ebony hair. Kim I recognised immediately, but as I glanced at the other two I realised they were identical except one had a small bump, and I squealed so loudly I'm sure only dolphins and dogs could hear me! Rushing towards Kim, Rebecca and Rachel, as their faces flashed massive bright smiles and screamed in return. Suddenly we was in a mass huddle with the other girls as well all squealing and jumping up and down! I couldn't believe not only was Rachel home but so was Rebecca last I heard she had got married and moved to Hawaii with her award winning surfer husband, Solomon, or Sol, as he was referred too. Both girls had left before I moved to Forks, but on many occasions as we were growing up Charlie, Harry and Billy would make us play together while they fished or watched baseball. A lot of the time we was also joined by Bec and Rach's younger brother and his two friends Embry and Quil, Leah's little brother was much younger than all of us so he always stayed with his mum, Sue. Often we would play games where it was boys against girls, although the boys always moaned they were outnumbered and younger so I would be forfeited as I was the tomboy of the group, but I was always secretly happy, as I liked the boys they always made me laugh at their funny antics and we always won no matter what we played. Even once the three older girls began to discover boys, clothes, music and make up I still would hang out with the boys, right up until my last summer, the summer Sarah Black was killed in a car accident. It was the summer I had told Renee I wanted to live with Charlie, permanently. Renee had literally gone mental at me and ranted at me for hours, before I have up and agreed I hadn't meant it. She stopped my visits to Forks after that, and made Charlie take me somewhere else for two weeks every summer instead.  
"Come on girlies, grab a glass of champagne! Toast time! Then we have to start getting ready!" Alice shrilled jumping up and down like a kid on christmas morning having seen santa has been!  
We all grabbed a flute, I looked around and suddenly realised we was in the Black's house, everything began to fall into place now, no wonder Leah wouldn't let him anwar my questions or why he didn't want to be here with it being girl Central. Any man in his right mind wouldn't want to be anywhere near Rose, Alice or Leah getting ready! Let alone with four more girls and only one bathroom and three small bedrooms to get ready in. It was a tight squeeze with us all being in the the living room as it was.  
But as I looked at all the girls faces, my own lit up in a massive smile, I was so happy to be finally home and with all my girls again! At long last we was all back together.  
"Here's to the first of many Christmases spent all together! AND more importantly here's too lots and lots of drunken adventures now we are all back together... Again!"  
To hoorays, cheers, and here here's, we all clinked flutes, and drunk our champagne like the ladies we wasn't before Rachel disappeared resurfacing carrying a tray bearing lemons, salt, a tequila bottle and six shot glasses.  
"Now let's get this party started properly!"  
She poured everyone but Bec's a shot, I looked up to see Bec still nursing her champagne flute gingerly.  
"Congrats by the way Bec! Come and give me a hug before your sister makes me intoxicated!"  
"Still a light weight I see Bella" Rachel challenged.  
"When have we ever done shots together Rach for you to know I can't handle my alcohol?" I laughed.  
" I didn't say anything about alcohol I was thinking more of you with the ginger beer shots we used to do when we were kids! She would always moan she had a funny tongue or belly or head after three" she giggled at the memory.  
"I hated ginger beer! I still do it tastes like..." I falted to come up with an adequate metaphor for the vile taste of the drink.  
"Bile?" Kim supplied.  
"Yes! Like bile! Exactly Kim", I exclaimed. My face contorted in disgust at the memory. A shot glass filled to the bream was pushed into my hand.  
"Stop stalling Swan"  
"Ok CLearwater, pass the salt" I growled playfully at her, I licked my hand as she poured salt on to my hand and placed a wedge of lemon in it.  
"Ready... 1...2...3... GO!"  
Oh god I hate tequila it never bodes well with me...  
I licked the salt, downed the shot, feeling the liqueur permanently it's way down my throat and chest and finally sucked the lemon.  
There was a lot of flashes followed by:  
"Ewww"  
"Yee haw"  
"Another"  
"Yuck"  
"Yes please!"  
"Mmmm body shots next?"  
"Oh god yes! On a tanned, gorgeous six pack stomach please, with hands he knows how to use and a..."  
At Rachel's comment I begin to laugh loudly, "if only Rach! I could do with a real man! But good luck trying to find anyone like that around here!"  
The girls from La Push all looked at each other before howling laughter as Rose, Alice and Bella looked at each other and the other girls in confusion.  
It was Leah who finally spoke, "yeh well if we do you can have first refusal Bella! You deserve it after dickshit! Come on bitches! Make over time!" Grabbing my hand, and dragging me towards a bedroom at the back of the house, as I squealed in protest as the others helped push me forwards.  
I stood aghast looking at three different outfits, tags still attached. I was going to kill Alice! All three of them looked very racy and scary! Not anything I would choose for myself. Although I had filled out since school, and I now had some curves and hips, with 34C breasts, they weren't massive but wasn't small either. I also knew my legs were my best assets, which Alice agreed with, as all three of her choices; every single one of them was going to show my legs off, and nearly every inch of them at that! But I was still very self-conscious of my body and looks, I hadn't had great self-esteem growing up, and Edward, had completely obliterated what little I had left slowly during our relationship. It was one of the reasons I had finally had the strength to walk away from him when I found him with Tanya, I physical, emotionally or mentally couldn't take anymore, I knew it was either lose him or lose myself for ever, and become a mere shadow shaped by who he wanted me to be.  
Outfit one was a black mini skirt with a black silk and lace corset!  
The second outfit consisted of a pair of black hot pants, a black skin tight bra like top which finished under my midriff so a lot of my toned (thankfully) tummy would be exposed, but was more covered than just a mere bra would have been, the outfit was then finished off with a white see through shirt.  
Outfit three was the most daring for me anyway. It was a tiny red body con dress that looked like it would barely cover my arse!  
I am going to kill Alice... After I torture her slowly and painfully... Over and over again!  
"Allllliiiiiiccccccceeeeee!" I whined, "I can't go out in any of these! There are tiny! I will look like a idiot and they are so short! I will look awful I can't carry any of these outfits off!"  
Rachel shoved a glass of champagne in my hand, as Alice glowered at me. "Pick one or we pick for you" she growled.  
I was shoved into a chair as Rose started doing my hair and Leah began putting some weird moisturiser on my face. Becca begun sifting through CDs before putting one in and twisted the volume control right the way round, as music blared from the stereo.  
Resigned I glanced around the room, it had one single bed, a desk, and a empty bookcase in it, a door to the side looked like a small built in cupboard. The room was bare, but I vaguely recalled this room was or at least it used to be Jake's as it overlooked the back yard, although technically it wasn't a yard as it was completely open and reached the outskirts of the forest.  
Rachel and Alice appeared all ready after what seemed like minutes later, to take over from Rose and Leah, Kim and Becca came in not long after, all dressed up. Finally Rachel said "all done" and a few minutes later Alice gave her once over before smiling brightly and cooing "ta da!"  
"Okay Bella, 1, 2, or 3?" She raised an eyebrow at me, challenging me to say anything against any of the outfits.  
"Al, I really don't think I can pull them off!"  
"Nonsense!"  
"Bella you will look amazing!"  
"Don't be stupid Bella!"  
"Swan I don't want any of this crap! Dickshit was a stupid wanker! Don't you dare go there!"  
"But I won't feel comfortable I'll be worrying..." As I turned to face them all I gasped they all looked breath-takingly beautiful, all in their own ways but they were all stunning.  
Alice had her short brown hair, tousled, she was wearing skin tight black leather trousers, and a camisole type red shiny top.  
Rose had straightened her long blonde hair so it swung against her lower back. She had a purple body con dress on, that was longer than my red option, but was definitely a lower cut, showing off her ample breasts.  
Kim had on a blue dress that was backless, and had that fell loosely just above her knees. Her long hair had been curled, so the curls bounced around her petite face.  
Leah had skin tight jeans on, and a backless top that had two spaghetti straps that criss-crossed over her toned back. Her short hair was straightened into a sleek bob.  
Becca had straightened her hair and braided the front part which went down one side, she was wearing a lose fitting white and black dress that cleverly disguised her tiny baby bump.  
Rachel had waved her hair, and pulled one side tightly in a French braid so her hair fell down over one shoulder. She wore a pair of black shorts, with a red corset.  
"Oh wow you guys look amazing!"  
I'm going to look awful next to these girls. Ugly duckling alert!  
"So will you Swan when we are finished with you! Now it's time for tequila then you have to pick something to wear unless you wanna go out in that" Leah pointed at pj set I was still wearing.  
"1... 2... Tequila..."  
Salt, shot, oh burn, gross, deep breathe, lemon.  
As the alcohol warmed my veins as it coursed through me, I gazed again at the outfits, I opted for the shorts.  
"This one!" Alice chuckled and handed two ten dollar bills to Rose, who have one to Leah.  
Shaking my head, I stripped down to my underwear as Alice through a Victoria secret's bag at me.  
Cursing under my breath I looked in the bag and pulled out a range of racy bras and panties. Picking out a black set, I stripped down and started getting dressed as Alice poured more champagne for everyone as Bec's sipped on a bottle of water.  
Finally I was ready, looking down I took a deep breathe "ok where are my ballet pumps? Then I'm ready to go".  
"Here you go!" Rose handed me a show box with louboutins written across the top.  
"Merry christmas darling" she cooed kissing my cheek, "these are from me. Em refused to "have any part of such a girly present"!" She quoted doing finger quotes in the air.  
Opening the lid, I found a pair of gorgeous nude coloured peep toe shoes with the longest pair of heels I had ever seen!  
"I won't be able to walk in these!" I shrieked.  
"Swan you are supposed to say thank you, and yes you can and you bloody well will! Now put them on" Leah ordered me.  
Rose and Alice both nodded as Rose firmly told me I would be putting them on and I would keep them on even if my feet were killing me I'd have to be dead before I got to remove them. She said it with such a serious expression I didn't even argue and I just slipped them on, and stumbled out of the door grabbing my purse and phone I follows the girls out of the house and into two waiting cars. Bec's was driving her car with Rachel and Kim, while Leah was driving Rose's BMW although I was mortified since she must have drunk the same as us, although she was clearly still very sober, she laughed when I told her she couldn't drive she simply said I can't get drunk Bella no matter how much I drink trust me!  
With that we was driving singing merrily, and dancing away to the music blasting out of the speakers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

I climbed out of the car, gingerly. The bad karaoke which had brought on copious amounts of laughter along with the two tequila shots, and the glasses of champagne had made my legs slightly wobbly but had put me in high spirits, and I was actually looking forward to the night ahead.

The alcohol had made me slightly braver than I would have been normally, but I still felt extremely self-conscious in my attention grabbing clothes. I saw the other girls, cross the road, heading towards a bright red brick building with TR's written in cursive writing, above two large steel black doors. I had never seen or even heard of this place before, so it was clearly new. However it seemed to be very popular, by the assortment of of young clientèle, lined up in small groups, against the brick wall, waiting to be granted access.

As we made our way to what was clearly a bar or a club I tried to tug my shorts down as far as they would go, which was about one millimetre, sighing, I re-adjusted the top and shirt again, before tugging on the shorts again.

Alice grabbed my hand, as Rose grabbed the arm which was tightly gripping my purse. "Chill Bella, you look amazing!" Rachel tried to smooth my nerves, as she smiled warmly at me. To my amazement we walked straight to the front of the line, much to the horror, and outrage of many of the queue, behind us, and gaining us quite a few evil stares, and catty remakes, much to my discomfort. The other girls all called out various greetings to a "Travis" as they walked straight in. Travis turned out to be the doorman, who in turn, greeted each of them personally, my face must have clearly shown my surprise, as Rachel snickered, as she smiled at Travis, while introducing Alice, Rose and myself, to this mammoth of a man. He was literally as tall as a tree, and as wide as I was tall, but he was extremely well built and clearly worked out. He had dark blonde hair, that was pulled into a short pony tail, and had just enough stubble to look sexy but not unclean, and the most ice blue eyes I had ever seen.

I redden as I remembered mocking Rachel about where would we find any guys built just like this particular specimen in front of me. _MMMM hello!_

"Bella, sweetie, you have some drool just there..." Emily pointed at my face "here me let get that for you!" Emily giggled, very merrily, and loudly as she pretended to wipe the corner of my lip, I nearly died on the spot, as my whole body blazed with chargrin , and my skin glowed like a stop light.

"Nice to meet you lovely ladies, I've heard a lot about you all. Travis" he said giving a mock salute with his hand, "at your service, anything I can do for you ladies, don't be afraid to ask," he spoke in a delicious Australian accent, as he winked at us, cheekily.

Alice squealed as we walked, well we were actually pulled, through the doors by a smirking Rose and Becca, while both Alice and I were still looking back at a laughing Travis, over our shoulders, smiling like a pair of school girls, "He is HOT! I so would… If I was single" Alice trilled, "I wonder if Jas would let me have a free pass… I could say he was in my top five" She mumbled to herself.

I laughed, "Alice your top five is for celebs you would like to sleep with… should you ever get the chance to meet them. It is however not for doormen who you just met, and live in the same town as you! So no" I shook my head, while grinning at my best friend, "I don't think your boyfriend of a zillion years, would agree to you shagging him", I said, pointing over my shoulder with my thumb, laughing as her face falls, pretending she is actually really upset, "Besides I think Jas is actually quite good since he lets you change your top five, more than you change ya underwear! But I think asking him to let you have a local man is slightly asking a bit much especially since the likelihood of you meeting any of your top five... whoever it is today is a lot less likely then you meeting him again, no matter how hot! I think that may actually scare Jasper into never letting you out again without him" we both laugh, because we both know damn well that Jas would never dream of stopping Alice from doing anything she wanted too. She had him well and truly wrapped around every single finger.

"Besides" I teased, "I remember getting first refusal, isn't that right Rachel?" "I'm pretty sure i did say that, but you know I think a cocktail may jog my memory" she winked.

"Why Bella, is our T your kind of man then?" Emily asked, with a devious smile. " Well how could I say NO to someone that looks like HIM!" I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly. "Unless you girls are hiding some even hotter, sexier, muscle bound, guys around here…. Preferably a tall, dark, handsome guy; who is hot as F.U.C.K, never ending stamina, built like Travis and who is a freak in the bedroom, OH and has a massive cock, and knows how to please a girl, then please introduce me. Now did I forget anything?" I giggled as I finished my dream list.

The girls by this point are all roaring with laughter and calling out various suggestions I hadn't included:

"Can cook and clean and does it!" (Becca)

"Looks damn fine in and out of clothes" (Alice)

"Good with his hands" (Rose)

"Is strong and sensitive… oooh and romantic", (Kim)

"Would be a great dad" (Becca again)

"As long as he is a good fuck- who gives a shit about the rest?" (Leah, who gets a high five from Rach)

"Has a good job, and gets on with his family" (Becca… again) She has serious baby/husband brain.

"A great dancer… cos you know what they say!" (Rachel)

"OOOO in that case massive feet" (Emily)

"OOOO and hands I love big hands! (Rachel)

I laugh hysterically, as we are all getting louder and louder, the more excited they get, and to be heard over the loud thumping music. We arrange ourselves around a booth, which has Leah's name on it. She raises her hand and nods to someone at the bar. We are still laughing as the conversation has changed to sharing our top five famous people we want to bed, shrieking with either agreement or squealing in protest, as a tanned guy with dark black shiny hair, spiked up in all directions, appears besides us, dressed all in black, with TR's bar written in white across in his left breast.

"Okay Bitches, what is everyone drinking?" Leah yells over our clamor. After our order is placed, we continued in our girly, slightly perverted conversations. It wasn't long before that conversation had taken a more personal and ruder context and the first round of drinks had been drank. Leah went to get the second round, when she got back she declared it was time to play some drinking games. My heart sunk, since being away at University, I had had the odd drink illegally until I turned twenty-one, here and there, but Edward had always disliked me drinking, preferring me to be the driver, so I had only really started drinking since we split up about eight months ago. However I knew I was anywhere near as hard core as these girls; I was never going to be able to keep up with this lot.

Becca and Kim gave me conspiratorial smiles as they seemed to understand the tentative look on my face. My phone vibrated in my purse, thankful for the distraction I reached in to see who it was.

To see a text notification from Kim: **Do what I do… wait till Leah isn't looking and tip it in her glass. Lol xx**My phone beeped again, as another text came through from a number I didn't recognise: **Accidentally knock it over… ;) Its Becs btw xx**

I looked at both girls trying not to laugh, and smiled brightly at them as I stored Becca's number in my phone. Deleting the texts, I slid my phone over to Rach asking her to store her number in it for me. Instead she pulled her own phone out and rang my cell. "How have you all got my number?" I asked over the noise of the music. they all look at each other guilty, except Leah who stated "Swan, I had to make a million promises, and swear blind I wouldn't let anything happen to you or god forbid lose you, and even then i had to beg and plead to get you out without a babysitter, so I vowed that all of us would have had your new cell number before I was allowed to bring you out" she laughed as I looked baffled. "Which reminds me Becs, make sure you store your number in her phone, she should everyone else's already. OH actually you better put the boys in there too." She nods, like she is thinking about something seriously.

"Grrr Charlie is such a worry wart!" I exclaimed as Leah let out a deep hearty laugh, "wrong culprit Swan, wrong culprit", before shouting "Let's dance". I was suddenly wrenched from the booth and into the crowd of hot, sweaty bodies, with Leah hugging me to her, as Emily seized my hips from behind me as they both danced with me, grinding and bumping their hips with mine, as I giggled slightly inebriated with the atmosphere and alcohol.

Everyone time I tried to ask Leah , Leah who was so worried about me, normally i would freak out it was Edward, but I knew there was no way in hell Leah would talk to him, let alone care about his rules, she would of just told him to do one. But I couldn't think of anyone except Charlie who would be that concerned about me, and Leah would worry enough to try and placate them, by going along with their worries.

But every time I asked Leah would just do another crazy dance move, that would involve one of us being swung out or in or to another, as I was passed from one girl to another. Any guy who was brave enough or stupid enough to try to dance with any of us, or who came up behind us,given a look of disdained and clearly dismissed. Most took the hint, but a few like the guy who grabbed me by my hips, before puling my arse into his groin, as I yelped and tried to pulls his hands off me, was ceremoniously kicked to the kerb by Leah or Rose with either a cutting comment or by actual force.

Soon we had our own little circle going on, as we all took it in turns to dance in the middle to do a sexy dance, I was too drunk to care what I looked like, when it was my turn. I was hot, sweaty, and exhilarated but deliriously happy to be home, and surrounded by all my best friends, at last after a really shit year, and the worst six years of my life.

I was glad to finally be able to begin to put the past behind me, coming to Forks had been the start of my journey with Edward; it felt only right to return here to get closure from him as well. Why should I feel like I had to run away from the only place I had ever felt was home, as well as from all my friends and family, who had never shown me anything but love, support and understanding?

I had never done anything wrong. I was the innocent one, so that jack-arse could go screw himself if he thought he could control me even now when we weren't together. I deserved to be happy and be with the people, and in the place I felt my happiest. This was my fresh start.

When our legs were near collapse, our feet pulsating, and our throats were throbbing from all the laughing, and shouting over the music, we all fell back into our booth. Leah quickly reminded us we hadn't played any drinking games yet. I groaned internally, damn woman had a memory like an elephant.

"Let's play I have… I have never…" She grinned deviously at us all, "but first thing first! We need drinks, Swan, Hale. It's your turn to fight the crowd! Use what god gave you!" With that she leaned over and popped the rest of my shirt buttons open, and pushed my boobs up and together. "There you go Swan, smile and lean forward" she winked as she spun me towards the bar, and spanked my arse.

Rose laughed and grabbed my hand, I had seen Rose in action, and knew she would be served first even in a drought, all she had to do was smile and pout, and the bar man would be a goner.  
Sure enough mid-way through serving two men in suits, the bar tender, raised one finger at the men, gesturing for them to wait a moment, before he bounded over to serve Rose. I tittered at the Bar man's predictable behaviour. Rose smiled flirtatiously at him, as she gave our order, and then doubled it, to save another trip in a drink's time. As she smiled and flirted her way to a free drink for both of us, one of the men, the barman had been serving appeared beside us.

"Normally I would be pissed that this idiot stopped serving us, hell I would call for him to be fired, but since he is serving such gorgeous ladies, I can't really blame him can I?" He leered down at me. I felt my tummy twist, at the smell of smoke and martini that lingered on his breath. His hand tried to snake its way around my back, so I side stepped out of his grasp. "Why don't you and your friend come and keep me company?" He asked smiling repulsively. Suddenly I felt a hand wrapped their arm around my shoulders, I looked up to see Leah, smiling scarily at the creepy guy. "Hey sexy," she said, "I wondered where you got too, my lap was getting cold. I'm not interrupting anything am I? Sorry I am so rude I'm Louise, Thelma's Girlfriend and you are?" She asked, her face a mask of innocence, I head Rose guffaw from behind us, as the man's face fell. "Eh no, no I was just off, nice to erm meet you both." As he fled, the three of us laughed gutturally. "How did you know I needed rescuing?" "I could hear what an arse he was!"

"You heard?"

"I meant I lip read, and I could see you had your deer in head lights look, but when her tried to grope you I thought you meant like a Clearwater intervention… Sexy"

Laughing I replied "Please feel free to intervene any time Louise! Now let's go get drunk lover! Your lap is missing me".

After we had played several rounds of I have and I have never where I found I had definitely not lived at all! Although I was the third youngest, Kim being the youngest and then Alice, I was particularly still a virgin compared to everyone else.

I couldn't even argue, that as I had only slept with Edward and that was why I was so inexperienced because Rose, Leah, Kim, Alice and Becca had only slept with one person as well. Emily and Rachel were the only two who had slept with more than one boyfriend, but literally it was like reading the Karma Sutra of positions, places, and a million other revelations that just made me blush at the thought. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a prude, there was a lot of things I wanted to try, to do, and to experience but I just had never had the chance. Edward liked things, how he liked them, and when I tried to spice things up he often accused me of cheating, or made me feel like something was wrong with me, so I eventually just gave up.

However once I bravely told the girls this after they teased me mercilessly for ages, they all stared at me, open mouthed, before all getting extremely serious with me; trying to tell me it wasn't me, it was him, it was normal, but as much as I wanted to believe them it had been too deeply rooted for a few kind words from a bunch of drunken girl friends to change.

That was how the new game of drunken challenges had come about. It was decided I needed to get a new lover to get over my fears, and inhibitions, but first I needed to gain some confidence. So we began challenges, I refused to do any unless the others did them as well. Which they was all game for, of course they were. Seriously I should have pretended to have gone into an alcohol induced coma, or passed out or just kept my mouth closed. Why do I always end up in these situations?

Alice had to ask Travis for a condom… which she nearly died of embarrassment doing so, especially when he asked with whom she planned to use it with, before telling her he didn't have his wallet on him, but if she asked Johnny behind the bar, he would give her a free one before winking at her. Johnny had indeed given Alice a free condom he gave her three with a note saying to call him if she wanted to use them all later with his number.

Rose had to go up to a couple of guys, and pretend one of them hadn't called her back, the funniest part was the guy was nearly grovelling asking for another chance while his friend was staring at him and back at Rose like his friend was insane, before pushing him out of the way and saying about let me show you how a true gentleman treats a lady.

Emily had to try and get five phone numbers in five minutes, Kim had to try and get as many ties, as she could in the same time, and Leah had to convince a guy she was a famous porn star and she was adamant she had worked with him, in front of his films.

There was only me, Bec and Rachel left, when it was my turn.

After drinking so much alcohol, already this evening I was feeling braver than normal. Kim had chosen my challenge, to get a drink from a bald guy. Which didn't seem that awful in comparison, I was glad it had been Kim, who gave me my challenge, but I would have managed to avoid one altogether, at least it wasn't obscene with some gorgeous hunk of a stud I wouldn't be able to speak too.

Damn Leah and her drinking games she needed to be shot! Scanning the crowd for a bald head, and shaking my head, at the mature tone the evening had taken, as Alice shouted over the bass of the music "Over there Bella" pointing towards the bar, as her phone vibrated on the table.

Looking to where she was pointing I did in fact see the light reflecting of a bald head.

"Okay, here goes."

Taking a massive gulp of my drink to finish it, I turned towards the girls and winked in what I hoped was in a sexy way, as they all roared in laughter, at my attempt knowing full well that was the first sexy wink I had done in my life. I tried to remember how to walk sexily like Leah had taught me years ago, however wearing these god damn six inch high heels Rose and Leah had made me wear was nearly impossible. I will be lucky to make it over there without falling over on my arse or breaking my neck. Drink and me and heels and me separately were not wise choices, however all three together would end up in one place. The emergency room.

Having made my way over in one peace to the bar, I squeezed into the tiny gap at the bar besides the man, Alice had pointed out. I noticed he wasn't actually bald, but had fair blonde hair cut in an extremely short army style crew cut. He looked like he was in his late forties, and looked extremely drunk. My inner voice was having a heated row inside my head, as one side was telling me to run the other was telling me not to be a coward and get the god damn drink. When not actually bald man leaned over my shoulder , slurring "Now what's a pretty little thing doing in a place like this?" before he pinched my arse so hard I actually thought he had taken the skin and muscle with him, the pain was so intense I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes.

Stunned, and speechless at what had just happened, I froze momentarily, I couldn't believe this creepy dirty old man had just grabbed my arse and in public! I was torn between ignoring him and passing it off as a dirty old git who was incredibly drunk being an arsehole or to do what I really wanted to do which was turn around and slap this creep so hard across his face that that disgusting leery look was knocked right off his face and stop him trying it with another poor girl tomorrow.

I was still debating what to do when a deep husky voice spoke, making me jump about six foot in the air, "Touch her again, and you will lose both your arms and legs. Understand? Now get out of here before I decide to do it just for the hell of it".

The voice was the sexist thing I had ever heard, it made actual made my lace panties, pool with wetness, even though the voice had oozed with violence and menace.

My body shivered as well of lust shot from my sex and up my body, as several sexual fantasies I had hidden deep inside crashed into the fore front of my mind, turning me on more than I had ever been in my whole life. I tried desperately to suppress my moan as the lust shook me, but it escaped as my face blushed, and my thighs began subconsciously rubbing together, to create some friction.

I turned around to thank my sexy voiced hero, to find no one was there, I turned around puzzled, to see if the girls had seen the whole thing, only to see the girls were all stood at the table putting their jackets on. Not one of them was looking in my direction.

Fucking typical, I thought, as I stomped my way back over the table.

"Oh good, you're back. Your next surprise is ready" said Becca, as the girls clapped. Then suddenly everything went dark as a large hot hand locked over my eyes, and another wrapped around my midriff lifting me up like I weighed no more than a feather.

All I could hear was a deep chuckle and the over exited giggles of the girls, along with two "Oh my god" and a "wow! That isn't... OW what the... OH!" from Rose and Alice, at least that is who it sounded like but I was too consumed with the hot hands holding me against a hard body and the way it vibrated with the deep chuckle, and the smell...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four : mystery man POV**

I gave a nod of acknowledgement to the doorman and raised a questioning eyebrow at him, as I walked in through the main doors of the bar. Travis gave an identical nod in return, before jerking his head in the direction of the booths. An elated smile spread across my face, and as I passed through the doors, I heard him quietly chuckle at my reaction. Emerging through the doors, separating the main doors and those of the reception, the thumping of the music, hits me and makes me flinch as my sensitive ears adjust to the noise, as my nose recoils at the smell of alcohol, smoke and lust that hangs in the air. I slinked against the wall of the darken room, like a predator stalking its prey, moving in a slow-motion gait, as I move toward the darkest part of the club, knowing the shadows would conceal me from the ones I was here to watch, while enabling me to be able to see and hear everything. Leah would know I was here, she had growled low as she smelt me enter the bar. She would be miffed, after she had reassured me over and over, she could handle this. She had been adamant she could handle all of the girls, keep them safe and ensure she kept any arseholes away from them, should any of them think they were in with a chance.

She had point blank refused any of us to come and keep an eye of them, like I was now. Everyone else had agreed to follow her directions because she wanted them to have a girly time before they would bring Bella, Alice and Rose on to the pool club to meet everyone one else, for a proper home coming celebration.

Emmett and Jasper had met us all there earlier before I slipped away, to come here and spy on the girls. I kept telling myself they would be fine, but I knew I had wanted to come and see with my own eyes. I had promised myself that once I saw they were all ok I would leave, but I knew the real reason I was here, and why I had to come. After all I had a lot to worry about with this group of eight women. Six of whom I was pretty sure were going to be slightly worse for wear by now. The only two I knew wouldn't be, would be Leah, because of the Wolf gene we couldn't get drunk no matter how much we tried, and boy had we all tried and Becca being three and half months pregnant and a toddler to go home too, definitely wouldn't be drinking.

Kim couldn't handle her drink, so there was a good chance she would be drunk, Emily and Rachel could both handle their drink but they also liked to have a good time, so we're probably well on their way. As for the other three... It had been years since I had seen Ally and Rose. The last time had been Alice and Bella's first Christmas at university, after that holiday, rumour had it, they all decided to stay in Cali to celebrate with Bella and dickwad because he refused to come home, Bella had then decided to stay with him, so he wasn't alone. Therefore every holiday the Cullens, Hales and Bella's folks would have to all travel to California for thanksgiving and then again at Christmas as both girls, Emmett and Jas, hadn't wanted to leave Bella alone with their dickhead of a step brother.

I was sure there was more to it, but the girls didn't want to share confidences, and boys well other than slanging off Edward, none of us, really went into deep talks, even Leah who didn't get a lot of privacy with us all being in her head, managed to block us out pretty well, even when we purposely tried to get her drop her guard or talk about what was really going on, didn't. Whether it was sheer will power, a special gift, plain stubbornness, or a she-wolf thing none of the rest of us knew and she wasn't going to share.

As for Bella, the last time most of us had see her had been not long after she had started dating that wombat. The same one she had avoided coming home because off. I was overjoyed when I first heard she was coming home, hell we all was. It was had been ironic the new girl Alice had befriended and raved to us all about, but who was too painfully shy to come and meet us, happened to be the same girl we had all grown up with before she disappeared of the face of the earth after her last summer before she turned 12.

So I hadn't seen her properly to talk to since then, unless you count the time I tried to talk to her at the beach and cockshite had basically told us to sod off and then spoke to Bella, and pulled her up the beach after him, as she smiled apologetically at us, and tried not to look sad.

The anger I felt at the memory coursed violently through my veins, if I had know what an arse he was going to be to her I would have happily killed him and buried the pieces! Hell I was tempted to do it before the girls had started some truth telling game but as I stood hear listening to what Small titbits Bella shared with the girls to stop them teasing her I felt myself growing more and more Angry. I had learnt early on he liked to keep Bella close by, and didn't like sharing, but Bella being as stubborn as she was a kid, she didn't listen to any ones warnings, so they smiled and made an effort but the other girls and his own family weren't his biggest fans; and Emmett was the kinda guy who liked everyone which told me all I needed to know.

A girl in a the tiniest, tightest dress, which looked like it had been spray painted over her skin kept trying to catch my eye, as she licked her lips in what I can only imagine she thought was a sexy manner. Truthfully she was making my stomach turn.

My supernatural eyesight could see even here in the shadows, she had layers of caked on makeup, her lips looked like a bee had stung them, her hair was almost white blonde, and long, but looked dry and course. Her eyes had a thick set of false eyelashes, and eyeliner so thick it looked like a crayon had been used to apply it.

As I watched the girls in the corner, over wannabe Barbie's head , I saw Barbie turn slightly to her friend and whisper something, which I could here, and sure enough, her friend knocked Barbie's purse from her head, accidentally on purpose, so Barbie had to pick it up, which she tried to make it look like she didn't realise she was flashing her undercarriage to me, while her friend watched for my reaction. Knowing this was all a charade for my benefit I yawned, as her friend giggled, as Barbie shot her an evil. Girls like these, I hated. They were just so fake, everything about them was fake even down to the fact they would happily murder their best friend, hell even their own sister over a quick fuck. There was enough girls like that, always throwing themselves at us, it was one of the reasons we preferred the pool rooms. I dealt with this shit every weekend when I worked. I was looking forward to finally graduating and getting a proper job. One that didn't involve being nice to slutty girls or drunken arseholes all out for what they could get at the end of the night down a grotty alleyway.

I looked again at the group of girls, as wannabe Barbie's friend appeared in front of me trying to flirt, but her shrill voice was making it hard to hear what was going on at the girls' booth, I looked down at her, and tried to tell her I was busy, politely, I had to work next weekend. However she failed to take the hint, as I ignored her to see Alice disappear through the main doors, as the girls were laughing and giggling, and discussing things I didn't want to hear, so I focused on the girl in front of me as she adjusted her top so yet more cleavage was on display while she thought I wasn't looking.

She didn't even seem embarrassed I had caught her instead she chewed on her gum loudly, she asked if I wanted to have some fun with her. Looking down at her I couldn't hide my disgust. Did she really think I would want to even go there with a girl I hadn't even bothered to ask what her name was? No thanks. I was picky about who I dated and who I had sex with. There was no way I was going there and I really didn't want to even risk catching something.

I only had one girl in mind, and in all honesty she had always been the only girl for me. Now she was back I wasn't going to do anything that would risk ruining my chance with her. I had waited long enough. Now she was single I was determined to do whatever it took to be with her and make her see I was the right man for her.

This girl was trying to grope me, and rub up against me, as I tried to untangle her, I saw Bella head to the bar, it was the first time I had been able to see her properly, and she took my breath away.

She had changed and matured so much since I had last seen her, she had long wavy brunette hair, but as the lights caught it, it shimmered with little streaks of red running through it. She was chewing on her bottom lip, nervously. I smiled remembering how she would do that when she was younger. She looked nervous, I hadn't heard what her dare was, so I tried to edge closer, but the cling on still hadn't got the picture, so I took her arms, from my waist and told her I was taken, and stalked away. I got close enough to hear the guy next to Bella, leer into her ear, then I saw her jump as though she had been electrocuted. That was when I was this arsehole had pinched her arse, and by the way she jumped, it was either something that didn't happen often, had hurt or both. Anger flared as I step forward and stood behind her, as I told the guy to get lost before I literally ripped him apart.

As I spoke I saw and smelt Bella's reaction to me, I saw her shiver in fear, or so I thought until I smelt her arousal, making my cock, throb as it swelled and pushed against the zipper of my jeans. Oh god I had to get out of here before I ruined everything.

I slipped away back into the crowd. Alice was rounding the girls up, apparently the boys were getting restless without their women. I had to chuckle at that, most guys would love the idea of having time with their boys, but my lot were the complete opposite. We were happy to be a mixed group, we were lucky like that. Everyone got on, and even the new additions of the group, in the shape of boyfriends and girlfriends, had all blended in seamlessly. IN fact the only one who never had, had been dickwad. Which is how Bella had never really been part of the whole group altogether and she definitely was in for a shock, now we were all wolves, even the guys she knew well, was going to be an eye opener for her.

I slipped through the crowd to where Bella was looking rather miffed, as Leah told her her next surprise was ready. Without any of them knowing I was here I slipped up behind Bella wrapped one hand over her eyes, and the other I slipped around her body, effectively pinning her arms down, as I lifted her off the ground, as the others all giggled, as she struggled. Rose looked shocked but Ally almost gave my identity away before Emily, Kim, Becca and Rachel all poked, shushed, pushed and slapped her to shut up. I winked at them, as I turned with Bella in my arms, and pushed our way through the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

Well whoever was kidnapping me for the second time today, had the full backing and approval of all seven of my friends, and secretly mine too! I could only hope and pray this hot muscled man of steel, was going to kidnap me and torture me mercilessly before taken me hard and fast. Oh god, I could feel something deep inside of me, stirring and my thighs were aching to wrap themselves around my kidnapper. I heard a sharp intake of air, from behind me, as I tried to clench my thighs together, in an attempt to stop juices, leaking, and from them trying to wrestle this poor guy to the floor and taken him here and now. As much as I absolutely detested surprises this one was actually turning out to be pretty good!

After all it wasn't every day you get picked up and blindfolded by a man who had abs to die for and smelt heavenly, and had a deep vibrating chuckle that was affecting every part of my body and doing all sorts to my mind, which had fallen from grace ceremoniously and into the gutter!

I tried to lift my hands, in reflex, to the hand covering my eyes. However they were pinned securely under the arm which was wrapped around my waist, giving me limited movement, but as I tried to lift them, I grazed his arm. It was bare and hot! Like really hot! And oh so firm, I could feel his muscles stretched tight. At my light touch, I felt him suck in a breath again as I gasped as well. I had no experience with guys, apart from my cold-fish ex, the guys I had grown up with, who all treated me like a baby sister, my dad, or his friends so I had no idea how guys behaved or if that was good or not.

Chewing on my bottom lip nervously, someone nearby, laughed, followed by a second laugh; Leah. "Chill Swan, there's no need to attack your bottom lip- unless it isn't nerves... Maybe it's a different type of tension?" She lewdly suggested, I blushing crimson, thanking god, that whoever was holding me couldn't see my face, and prayed no one pointed it out either, as another deep, natural chuckle vibrated against my back! Oh lord he has to stop doing that! I'm going to ditch these panties if this keeps up! Wet panties that didn't get the chance to dry wouldn't be a good look! But then again, was going commando a better idea? But then who would know? _Unless you seep through your shorts... Oh god imagine! I _blushed again, and continued to chew on my lip. As the chuckle resonated around me, I realised it was already my favourite sound, it reminded me of another laugh, but this one, was much deeper and huskier, but it reminded me of happy childhood times, I had spent with Jake, Embry and Quil I don't know why. They all just randomly appeared in my head.

I had no idea who my captor was, or even what they looked like or sounded like but I already wanted to be naked with him, and play out every fantasy I had ever had, and even ones I had yet to conjure up. _Oooo I hope it's is deep sexy menacing voiced man! Oh please let there be a god who is going to not only hear but answer my prayers! God if you are listener, I promise to be a good person, daughter, whatever you want, if you please, please, please let this man be a sex god, who is who can do things I shouldn't say to you or think about to me, and be not an arsehole. Yours faithfully Isabella Marie Swan. I even crossed my fingers as I hoped and prayed! Oh crap what if he is a sex god but he isn't single or doesn't like me? Dear God, me again, please can you if it isn't too much to ask make sure he is also single and will actually have sex with me! Please and thank you. Bella Swan._

I will admit it drink tends to make me slightly horny but after nothing, not even a kiss in nearly nine months... Yes nine long depraved months! I was more than just a little horny, add that to the alcohol, the dirty thoughts I kept having, and the sensations and feelings of being so close to this man I close to about to spontaneously combusting!

I didn't care what he looked like if it was the sexy voiced man, with these to die for muscles.

I realised we was now going away from the din of the music, I wiggled around and shakily I stuttered, "Where are we going?" it was Leah who answered, "I wouldn't keep wiggling ya arse unless you want to be stabbed in the back Swan".

"Stabbed?" I shrieked.

She laughed deafeningly, "You are such a naïve country girl. No one would believe you spent four years in Cali. Keep rubbing yourself against our friend here, and you'll wake the big bad wolf… ok Red? Or do you need me to explain it again?" She said mockingly.

"Oh… Oh… OH… oh god!" I froze. Paralysed. Oh my god how could I be so dumb? He must think I am some stupid little girl, or worse a slapper who was trying to rub herself over him. "I'm er I wasn't I didn't oh er oh God!" I whined, bewildered embarrassed. The chuckle hummed through me, it was much more vocally this time, as I blushed again.

"Leah where are we? What's going on?"

"Don't worry, Red. I have to pick something up, and…" she stopped in front of me, I felt silk, against the skin of my forehead, and with one swift movement the hot hand was replaced with a scarf. I hadn't seen any one with them. I thought they had been left at Billy's. Another second was tied around my wrists again.

"Leah" I moaned, "come on! Not this again, I will play nicely" She guffawed, "Yeah right Red. You will be out the door faster a bullet train. You forget how well we know you".

"Just you wait Leah, as soon as I am out of these damn scarves. I am gonna tackle your arse, tie you up, blindfold and gag you. Then I am going to torture you!"

"Promises, Promises Red. I look forward to it. I'll make sure Sam gets a front row seat. I know he will get a kick out of that shit!" She sniggered.

"Leah!" I laughed with her, "You are such a perv! But bring it! I wonder who would back out first", I replied cheekily. She was always making funny comments, knowing that I embarrassed easily and that Sam saw me like his little sister, he was the most protective out of all the boys, so we both literally cringed when Leah, said crazy stuff, which just made her do it more.

"I dunno, it would be a close call. But I can think of one person, who would be just as keen to see, oh no maybe not" she snickered, at something I had no idea what, but I was quickly distracted but the sensation of being lowered. _Oh no… ooooh it is cold. I was actually happy there, damn it. We must have scared him with all these smutty talk. I have to explain, it was just jokes. That's the crazy crap we did, with each other, but we wouldn't do any of it. _

But as my feet were planted on the floor they were instantly whisked back off the ground, as I was swung into mystery guy's arms, bridal style. I sighed, with relief, and happiness and then instantly cursed myself for being so obvious. We were moving again, I heard the others all chatting and giggling, as I heard the door open, I heard a loud laugh, as an Australian accent bid us all a good night, and a "see you soon ladies, and you… have fun mate" was directed as, I smiled recognising Travis's voice, and the cool breeze let me know we was outside the club.

"Hey Mister Travis are you really going to let them kidnap an innocent customer?" I called out blindly, not sure which direction I should be talking too.

"Innocent my arse Red, well actually… You are innocent but you are far from angelic, you just need a proper teacher. So let's go!"

"What's with the new nickname Clearwater?" I asked, puzzled.

"Little red riding hood, duh! Swan really?"

"Why is she little red riding hood?" Asked Rose, perplexed.

"Seemed fitting while she was rubbing herself against the wood, trying to get a raise out of the big bad wolf, over there" I blushed, as I hissed out Leah's full name.

The girls all cheered and whooped that uneasy feeling was swirling around my stomach again. We hadn't walked far, or it didn't feel like I had been carried far, when I was lowered to the ground again, and pushed forwards into a pair of hot, but soft hands. I felt the other girls, giggling, all circle me.

"So Red, we told you we would show you some of the best male specimans we have around here… and I am pretty sure at least one of them will tick all your boxes… but seriously you do need to get laid asap so please just ride one please! Trust me you won't be disappointed".

"Lee where am i? You make it sound like we are at a meat market for men!"

"Better, welcome to Fork's very own CHIPPENDALE club!"

"What the hell? NO! NO! LEAH NO! I AM NOT GOING IN A STRIP BAR! OH GOD WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD WANNA GO HERE OF ALL PLACES? Wait? Do you really expect me to have sex with a stripper? Are you bloody mental? Take these off me now! I want to go home! Alice, Rose please."

"Come on Bella, it won't be that bad, it maybe fun" Alice coaxed. I decided to plead with the only sober married one. "Becs please" I whimpered close to tears.

"Ah Bella, come here" I was embraced in a tight cuddle as the scarf was untied from my hands. "keep the blindfold on, but Leah is playing calm down. We would never do that to you sweetheart. But we do have a surprise for you. But it isn't any Chippendales. I promise" she stated solemnly.

Someone, Becca, I presumed took my hand, and began leading me forwards, giving me directions, as we went. She stopped, and I heard people whispering and rushing past us, I heard footsteps ascending and the noise from the girls, getting quieter.

"Bella sweetheart are you okay?" she spoke softly, even lower than a whisper. I nodded, afraid to speak. I couldn't work out why Becs was talking so quietly but I figured I should too.

"Just nervous, I hate surprises especially ones, I'm blinded for, and carried by some stranger to somewhere I don't know where. It's a good job I trust and love you to death Rebecca Black!"

She planted a kiss on my cheek, "the feelings, mutually. You will like this surprise babe, I promise. You are safe. Didn't you feel safe being carried?"

"yeh I did actually, it was weird, but kinda sexy. Although I would have preferred to have known who it was and not be blindfolded, even if it fulfil a fantasy, well almost" I replied honestly. Amazingly not being able to see Becca's reaction made it easier to tell her the truth.

"Oh, you knew him, whether you would have recognised him, is another matter" she responded mysteriously.

"Becca where are we and what are we doing?"

"You'll see. Now are you ready? We are going up stairs ok? Not yet, hang on. Forward that's it, now slowly go forward, and now up…" she coaxed until she finally said, "OK last one, that's it ok forward, keep going, let me get the door, ok in we go. That is it, ok come forward, keep coming. Ok stop. Ready?" I nodded, and felt the scarf begin to fall down over my face as I blinked and jumped as a chorus of "SURPRISE!" was bellowed at me.

In front of me, taking up one whole side of a poorly lit small hall, was all the girls, then I saw Em and Jaz, stood next to a group of absolutely massive, muscular man, all stood, in similar, tight teeshirts, pulled taut across their chests, and dark jeans. They all looked the same but different, I noticed a few were stood next to various girls and that was when I realised these tanned god like men were the boys, from La Push! It was then I could see each of their old features, like their eyes and smiles hidden amongst their chiselled cheek bones!

I screamed as I run full pelt into Sam's arms, before I was grabbed by another pair of hot arms, and passed down the line, to Paul, then Jared, to Embry and Quil and then Seth the last three all nearly given me a heart attack.

"Embers? Quilly? Seth? What the bloody hell have you been eating?" I addressed all of them, not just the three youngest. They all looked in their mid twenties, bar Seth but for 16 he looked at least twenty two. Easily. It was then I realised one person, the one person out of all of my childhood friends, there was one, who I missed the most, and seeing he wasn't here. Made my heart constrict. I knew I had he=urt him all those years ago, when Edward wouldn't let me talk to him, I had left him a note at our spot, in the tree where we used to always hide silly stuff like shells, or other random things, or letters for each other when we was tiny. But if he found it I never heard back from him. Now it was too late he was probably far too busy with a girlfriend or girlfriends, to come and see me. I tried to smile happily, even though I could feel the tears prickling at the back of my eyes, at all my other friends, who had planned this surprise for me. I saw a dodgily painted happy homecoming banner hanging on the wall above their heads, and gave a little laugh as I saw someone had scrawled 'about bloody time' in marker pen, underneath the red painted words.

I felt the tears slip down my cheeks, leaving a trail of their betrayal, as a deep husky voice, spoke behind me, for the second time tonight. But this time, there was no menace in the words, only pure undiluted affection and warmth which was laced in the first words he had spoken to her in over six years. As he playful teased her by asking "What after ten years you can't turn around and give your very best friend a hug Bells?"

I wouldn't have recognised the voice as his, if it wasn't for him using the nickname only he and my dad had ever called me, nor would I have recognised the giant standing in front of me, who rippled with muscles, but the moment I saw his eyes and his smiles, I knew it was him, as I jumped into his arms, crying with joy. I was finally home.

"JAKE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Previously….

I wouldn't have recognised the voice as his, if it wasn't for him using the nickname only he and my dad had ever called me, nor would I have recognised the giant standing in front of me, who rippled with muscles, but the moment I saw his eyes and his smiles, I knew it was him, as I jumped into his arms, crying with joy. I was finally home.

"JAKE!"

**Chapter Six**

Jake grabbed me mid leap and swung me around in the air, laughing happily whilst I laughed gleefully and cried with happiness, at the same time. As Jake lowered me I wrapped my arms around Jake's neck, in a tight embrace, all the while hiccupping into the crook of his neck, as his deep husky chuckle, shook through his body, at my reaction to see him.

"I (hic) thought (sob) wasn't (hic) here. (hic) Mis(sob)eshed(hic) J(hic)cake so (hic) I'm (sob-hic) sor(hic)ee."

"hosahfdsifskfksdahfure to you too Bells," He replied laughing, trying to lean back so he can see my face, "I didn't hear a single word of that."

"Bells… come on look at me! I need to remind myself what my best friend ("OI!" a few deep grumbles were yelled from behind them, in response.)

"Fine, fine, my best friend, who isn't a smelly lazy layabout. Better?" He called over my head.

"Layabouts? Us?" called one of the boys, no men.

"Lazy? Smelly? He has to be on about you Quil, I had a shower before I came out and my clothes are clean on. I told you to change ya shirt! You do kinda pong abit ya'no. Claire is gonna whip… OW! Now you've had it" Another voice guffawed. Embry I think.

"Oi!"

"Ouch!"

"BOYS! For Fuck's Sake! Will you calm the fuck down, before we get chucked out! AGAIN! Quil go and get us some drinks. Embry rack up the balls." That voice, Bella recognised instantly, she laughed into Jake's shoulder. Leah was always in charge.

"Bella when you're ready to dismount your steed, we got some new faces, to introduce you to". Bella's face crunched up in a frown until she realised she had not only wrapped her arms tightly around Jake's neck but her legs were securely wrapped Jake's waist. Blushing deeply, she tried to unwrap her legs, and scurry down his tall frame. Mumbling sorry over and over again, realising what she was trying to do Jake, he wrapped a large hand around her each of hips, and lifted her down.

I was still blushing, so kept my eyes fixed on the floor I felt a hot hand skim my skin as it swept a stray lock of hair, behind my ear. The hand ghosted down my jaw line, and cupped my chin, lifting it gently upwards.

"Come on Bells, let me see that cute smile, I have missed! I haven't seen it since I was 10! Awww There she is my Bells!"

As my eyes locked on to his large dark coffee eyes, I felt my heart take flight my stomach was assaulted with a damn swarm of butterflies, and my mind and legs turned to mush, the only part of my body with any co-ordination was my smile, as it broke into a face splitting grin, mirroring Jake's.

In that moment the only thing I could see, feel, hear, and smell, was Jake. It was like the world fell away, in that one look. But as I started to fall back to reality, I took in this new strange face that belonged to the little boy, I had grown up with. Who had picked me up, every time I fell, who played hide and seek with me, made mud pies with, had pushed over anyone who dared to make me cry, who had cried with me every time we were pulled apart at the end of every summer, the boy had listened to all my childish dreams, hopes and secrets, and who had shared all of his; the same boy who had danced in the rain with me, and sang along with me, even though I was always off key and the same boy who always held my hand, even when the other boys teased him he was a sissy. This wasn't the face I remembered it wasn't even the same teenage face of the boy I had to walk away from, six years ago, because Edward hadn't wanted me to be friends with any other boys, let alone talk to and especially not Jake.

Jake had always had a pretty face, even as a child. He had what my mother called a cheeky cherub face; looked like an angel, but with a mischievous glint shining his eyes, and a impish smile, that could get him out of any trouble he was in. He used to have long, soft silky hair that fell down his back. I used to love braiding it, much to the twins, Leah, Embry, and Quil's amusement, but Jake had always merely shrugged and said if it made me happy, it made him happy. Although once he had whispered it felt nice too, when I asked why he let me do it when he got teased so mercilessly for it.

I looked at Jake's new face my eyes taking in and memorizing every tiny detail. He had long lost his baby-faced prettiness and instead he had perfect face of a God. _A SEX GOD! _

His hair, was now cut short, although this pained me, this new style suited him just as much. It was cut short, and had a ruffled, spiky in every which way, almost like he had spent all day running his fingers through his hair. It was still shiny, silky, and that gorgeous ebony colour. I wanted to run my fingers through it, pulling my fingers nails, against his scalp, to see if it would make him shiver. I smiled, remembering doing it to him once, that last summer, I had seen someone on television do it, so I had experimented on Jake, and he had made a funny shiver like he was cold, and told me he had made him feel really funny. I never did get to ask if it was a good funny or a bad one. And I really wanted to try it now.

His skin, still had that glorious deep copper tan, and looked baby bum smooth, his face was boy band gorgeous, with chiselled cheek bones, and a square jaw line, with full pouty lips, pulled into his trademark massive sunny smile, which showed his perfect square pearly white teeth. Above those cheekbones, were eyes that looked like pools of deep coffee, that I just wanted to fall into. My hands had slipped from his neck and was now resting on his broad, muscular chest. _Wow, his chest feels like it is built from rock! Mmmm I wonder what he looks like naked! Oh my God! _As lust pooled between my legs, and I Blushed deeply at my own dirty thoughts about my childhood friend!

"There's that blush I love" he laughed down at me, "now that, I have missed, nearly as much as I have missed you!" Jake chuckled. _If he had any idea why I was blushing he may not have pulled me into a bone crushing hug, _crashing my whole body against his. He gave a small sniff, and I saw his nostrils flare ever so slightly, then his eyes, seemed to grow a darker shade.

"Come on, I guess I better share you, otherwise I may decide to pick you up and run out the door with you and keep you all to myself!" He said, in a very deep, much huskier voice, that made my whole body tingle, and I shivered in response. _I really don't mind you keeping me all to yourself. In fact I really want you to keep me all to yourself, mmmm _"Damn! Now that would be my idea of heaven..."

I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly found myself speaking my thoughts out loud. I smacked my hand over my mouth, when I realised what I had done.

Jake looked down at me, the corner of his mouth, trying hard not to pull upwards, _Oh my god, I hope he didn't hear me. _"Did you say something Bells?" I shook my head, to scared what else would jump out if I dared to speak. He frowned, "Are you sure? Hmmm I must be hearing things! Come on, Leah is about to burst that vein on her forehead". I laughed heartily, glad he hadn't heard, and because Leah did look like she was about to burst that huge vein, she got on her forehead when she was stressed. We walked over to where the others had gathered around a couple of drinks tables, either stood, leaning against the pool tables, or squashed onto the red, plush booth seat that run the length of the hall.

"At fucking last" Leah and Quil called out together, "we've been waiting to do some shots!" Quil added. As we joined them I felt Jake's hand slip slightly from my waist, and hook into the belt loop of my shorts, resting flush on my hip. I inhaled sharply, and my head went faint. "You ok Bells?" Jake feeling me sway lightly, pulled me into him, as my body hummed from the contact. "You don't have to drink any more if you don't want too?" he whispered into my ear tickling me with his hot breath making my body shiver, and I felt my insides throb, I moaned slightly, and tried to suck the noise back in rapidly. Jake leaned in again, and whispered into my voice in his delectable voice, "I'll bust us out of here as soon as I can, then we can spend some proper time just me and you, I promise".

His words no matter how innocent he meant them, actually made my whole body become alive, I felt my pussy throb and lust course through my veins, I felt a lick of sensation run up and down my spine, and I quivered in anticipation.


End file.
